1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector in which a plurality of terminal receiving chambers for receiving terminals are opened to a distal end face of a housing to be inserted into a receiving chamber of an initiator.
2. Background Art
A connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A-2002-324638 as described below. In an electrically connecting device in JP-A-2002-324638, when a center plug part of a second component (a housing) is inserted into a socket (a receiving chamber) of a first component (an initiator), a pin in the socket is inserted into the center plug part from an opening which is provided on a distal end face of the center plug part, and the pin is connected to an electric terminal in the center plug part.
Technical problem in the connector disclosed in JP-A-2002-324638 is discussed below.